Who are you?
by dcouran
Summary: If you love someone, you need to protect them and sometimes leaving is the only option. It might be difficult but it's for the best, right?
1. Prologue

Author's note: I'm quite new to writing fan fiction but I have been reading for a long time now. Some feedback would be much appreciated. This is still beta. So, I might still edit, if I don't get lazy. Haha.

I still can't think of a good title. Ideas? Anyone?

Anyone wants to co-write this story with me? I'm not really good with small details and such. So, if someone wants to help me that would be fantastic.

I don't own Sailor Moon.

Enjoy reading. :D

Prologue

-M-

Something's missing. Something important. My heart knows it but my mind doesn't. What is it? All I feel is this hollow feeling in my chest. Emptiness. Sadness. Ever since the accident, I feel that something's off.

-X-

It hurts being so close and yet so far. To remember everything, while she doesn't. To be so close to her but I can't touch her or even talk to her. I should be happy, that she's alive and well. How could I be so selfish? I need to protect her.

I need to leave. I want to forget about her but I could never do such a thing. I have to somehow try. This is for the best, right?

-M-

"Kaioh-san! You've outdone yourself once again."

I just smiled at the compliment and he continues on. Not really paying attention to him. I looked at the gallery where my paintings are being exhibit. I see the inners looking at my creations, looks like they're having fun. What caught my eye, is Setsuna and her companion. She's talking to someone. This someone looks familiar. Do I know that person? My heart keeps on beating, like it's telling me something.. A guy? No. Definitely a woman and a handsome one that is. Wearing a cap and shades, looks like she's hiding. I excused myself from this man's endless blabber and walk to their direction. They see me and stops talking. The woman hugs Setsuna and walks to my direction.

"Goodbye, Michi." she smiles sadly at me, as she walks off.

I was taken aback. I don't know this person but somehow she knows me. I stare at her back as she leaves the gallery. Setsuna approaches me.

"Who is that?" I asked

"Someone who likes to run." She answers cryptically.


	2. The Luckiest

Chapter 1

Music flows through the concert hall, mesmerizing everybody who can hear it. The longing and sadness in every note brings tears to the audience's eyes, especially the player herself. She wrote the song for something or someone. She just doesn't know what or who but she knows she needs it.

Everyone in the hall is enthralled by the aqua haired's music that as the song ended, there is a pause. Then it came, people stand up and commence to applause for the violinist. She thanks everyone and walks off the stage.

She enters her dressing room and finds a yellow Chrysanthemum on the table with a note, in a messy handwriting that says 'Congrats'. Before she could pick up the flower, a knock on the door stopped her.

"Come in."

"That was a fabulous job, Michiru-san. You brought tears to people eyes even my own." It is her manager, Yoko- san, followed by Hotaru and Setsuna.

"Michiru-mama!" Hotaru envelopes her in a hug.

"Fantastic job as always, Michiru." Setsuna beams.

"I better leave now, got to talk to some people. Have a good night, Michiru-san, Meioh-san and Hotaru-chan." And she walks out of the door.

"Ready to go?" Setsuna asks.

"Let me just get changed" Michiru said as she enters the washroom.

Hotaru, who's walking around the dressing room, sees the yellow flower. She reads the note and smiles sadly. Setsuna sees what she's looking at.

"She's here."

"Is she coming home?" Hotaru dejectedly ask.

"Soon."

Michiru comes out wearing a casual summer dress.

"Ok. I'm ready."

"Took you long enough." Setsuna teases and walks out the door followed by Hotaru.

Michiru just laughs, grabs her violin case and is about to walk out of the door but she sees the yellow flower. She picks it up, studies it, takes the note and leaves the flower behind.

-0-

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Setsuna replies.

"You and your cryptic answers, will you ever answer without being mysterious?" Michiru sighs.

"Setsuna-mama wouldn't be Setsuna-mama, if she's not all mysterious like anymore. We should be worried when that happens." Hotaru adds.

Michiru just laughs.

"We're here" Setsuna stops the car, turn from the driver's seat and pinches Hotaru's cheek.

"Where did you learn to be such a joker?"

"Haru…Ahhmm…Oh you know, the internet." Hotaru answered.

Michiru did not seem to notice Hotaru's stuttering and gets out of the car. Setsuna just smiles at Hotaru and gets out.

"You're taking me to eat at Makoto's restaurant?"

"Why? You don't want to? Hold on. Let me just call Makoto and tell her that you don't want to eat here." Setsuna opens her phone and pretends to dial a number.

"I did not say that. Stop putting words into my mouth. I was just not expecting that." Michiru replied defensively.

"I'm hungry, Setsuna and Michiru-mama. Come on!"

Hotaru runs off and Setsuna follows shortly after.

As Michiru enters the restaurant, she can't help and be proud of Makoto. It is a cozy restaurant, with a small stage in the front and a grand piano on it. It is really famous not just because of the ambiance but also of the food. Makoto's foods are delicious and are quite popular. It's not only Makoto who's grown. Rei's now the head priestess of the Hikawa Shrine. Minako's a famous pop star now and is even a movie star. I think she stars in the movie 'Sailor V'. Amy is now a world renowned scientist, finding cures for diseases. Lastly, our princess Usagi, who owns a flowers shop of her own and is engaged to Mamoru, who's now a well known doctor.

Michiru spotted her friends, _more like her family_, she thought.

"Are we having a reunion that I don't know about?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MICHIRU!" Everybody in the restaurant look at them smiled and went back to their food.

"You remember?" Michiru was deeply touched that her friends remember her birthday; even she forgot that today was her birthday.

"How could we forget your birthday Michiru?" Amy replies.

"Of course, Michiru-mama. We love you and we will never forget." Hotaru kisses Michiru's cheek.

"Where's the food?" Usagi whines.

"Patience, Usagi. Never heard of it?" Rei banters.

Makoto comes out of the kitchen and walks to their table.

"Happy Birthday, Michiru."

"Thank you, Makoto. Are you going to join us for tonight?"

"Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world. I'm just finishing things up and I'll join you guys."

Makoto walks back to the kitchen.

-0-

The food arrives and Makoto joins us. Everything's great. The food's amazing and it's nice to be with everyone again but somehow something's still missing. There's this void inside of me. I can't comprehend why I feel this way. I cannot stop it and I can't do anything about it. All I can do is feel it. I step out of my thoughts as a waiter comes to our table whispers something to Makoto. Makoto excuses herself to go fix some problem.

After a while, the all of the lights turns off. Only the light of the moon, shining through the windows is the source of light but it wasn't enough to see. People are starting to panic.

"Guests, friends and family, there's no need to panic. We just have a special treat for you tonight. As you all know, it's my friend's birthday today and this is a gift for her, so enjoy. Oh! And the lights will come back after the presentation." Makoto assured the people.

It quieted down. Everyone's waiting. Anticipating. Then a mellow, melancholic music comes from the piano and someone starts to sing. A husky, raspy voice and my hearts ache just from hearing it.

_I don't get many things right the first time,  
in fact, I am told that a lot  
Now I know all the wrong turns the stumbles,  
and falls brought me here  
And where was I before the day  
that I first saw your lovely face,  
now I see it every day  
And I know_

_That I am, I am, I am, the luckiest_

The voice got huskier, a bit deeper, the person might be crying. That's when I felt it. Water. No. Tears running down my own face. Why am I crying? I can't stop.

_What if I had been born fifty years before you  
in a house on the street  
where you lived  
Maybe I'd be outside as you passed on your bike. Would I know?  
And in a wide sea of eyes  
I see one pair that I recognize_

_And I know_

_That I am, I am, I am, the luckiest_

_I love you more then have_  
_ever found the way to say_  
_to you_

Why can't I stop crying? It keeps on flowing. My heart aches with every note. The sadness and longing in this person's voice just breaks my heart and in turn makes my eyes water more. I need to know who this person is but I can't get up. I'm paralyzed.

_Next door there's an old person who lived to his nineties and one day  
passed away in her sleep,  
and her wife, she stayed for a couple of days, and passed away_

_I'm sorry I know that's a strange way to tell you that I know we belong,_

_That I know_

_That I am, I am, I am, the luckiest_

The song ended. Everybody cheered but I remained unmoved but the tears still keep flowing. The lights turn on. My eyes hurt from the lights but it wakes me up from my paralyzed state.

I stand up and look at the piano but no one's there. On top of the sit, there's something. A flower. A yellow Chrysanthemum.

* * *

Author's Note: I don't own anything, Sailor moon characters, the songs and not even money. Haha. I hope you guys like it. :)

Listen to 'Fix you Violin cover by Daniel Chang' on Youtube for Michiru's concert performance and for the 'oh-so-mysterious' performer, listen to The Luckiest by Ben Folds. It's one of the saddest, love songs ever.

Thanks for the reviews graceling42, Alexia & James Birdsong

Jack316: I've seen that movie. Loved it. Not gonna say anything more cause I might spoil something. Haha.

Peaprince: Thanks for the compliments. Your stories are awesome. :)

Reviews, comment, suggestions are much appreciated.

Thanks for reading. :D


	3. You Don't Know Me

Chapter 2

"You look stunning as always, Michiru."

"Thank you. You're looking good yourself."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I am."

"We'll meet Setsuna-san and Hotaru-chan there, right?"

"Yes, Setsuna's going to drive there."

Harima Somaki. The son of a business tycoon and is a pianist. We met in a charity event that we both performed in. He was nice and polite but what caught my attention are his eyes. I have never been attracted to someone. _Maybe, I did. _ What a funny thought. If I had been attracted to someone, I would have remembered, right? But somehow those eyes. Those green eyes captivate me. Pulling me in. It looks familiar but at the same time different.

"Shall we?" offering his elbow to me.

I took his elbow and we walked out of the door.

-0-

This charity event is a unique one. It's a masquerade charity event. The organizers planned this event quite well. It is held in a ballroom hall that is spacious and extravagant. A huge chandelier hanging on the ceiling, an orchestra at the front and a dance floor, on the sides are mini bars and tables. We put on our masks as we walk down the stairs of the ballroom. Harima has his hair back with a Phantom of the Opera Mask and he's wearing a suit. I am wearing a strapless Aquamarine long gown with a blue and white mask with gold studs on the sides. As we reach the bottom of the staircase. I see the Setsuna and Hotaru. Hotaru envelopes me in her small arms and I hug her back. Setsuna just smiles and I smile back.

"Michiru-mama, you look beautiful."

"Why thank you, sweetie. You look beautiful too and you, Setsuna looks fabulous."

Hotaru is wearing a violet cocktail dress that reaches up to her knees and a purple mask with flowers and feathers on the side. Setsuna, on the other hand, is wearing a green long gown that shows off the back and a black mask with gold studs on the sides.

"Likewise." Setsuna smiles.

"Harima-san." Setsuna acknowledges.

"Setsuna-san" He nods.

Harima met her family a few weeks back. He met Hotaru, who he completely adores and he also met Setsuna, who he is still trying to decipher. I never introduced to them a person I dated before. I was quite nervous at the time. After he left, they said he was a nice guy and that they were happy that I found someone but somehow I see something else in their faces. Disappointment? Disapproval? Every time I ask them about it, they just shrugged it off and that they were tired at the time. I just let it go.

"How have you been, Hotaru-chan?"

"I'm good. A bit hungry though."

"You're always hungry." Setsuna murmured.

"It's cause I'm a growing girl!" Hotaru exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Hotaru-chan, I would come with you to grab something to eat but there are some people I need to talk to. Sorry." He looks at Hotaru then at me. I just smile and let go of his elbow and he leaves.

"Come on. Let's get you something to eat." I say to Hotaru.

I look up at Setsuna who isn't moving but looking at something or someone from far away.

"Sets!" I grab her attention.

"Yes?" she answers and now she looks like that she's looking for something.

"I said would you like to grab some food with us?"

"I'm not really hungry and I kinda need to use the toilet." She leaves in a rush.

-0-

We joined the inner's table. They have been there quite a while now. Eating. Someone is playing with the piano. I remembered the events on my birthday. It's been three months now but I can still feel the longing that I felt that time. The piano, the music and the voice. I still don't know who that person is. I asked Makoto but she doesn't know who it is.

_"He just told me that he knew you and that he prepared a song for you. I don't know him but somehow I trusted him, like I've met him before. So, I let him play for you. He told me that he wanted it to be a surprised so I turned off all the lights as he asked. He's very talented, yeah? Must be a devoted fan of yours." _

Nobody knows who that person is but I'm sure that the person who left the yellow Chrysanthemum at the dressing room is the same as pianist. Does that mean he was at the concert? Is he some sort of stalker? Now, I'm totally confused.

"Michiru-mama!" I broke out of stupor.

"Yes?"

"I'm just going to the toilet." she says.

"You want me to come with you?"

"No, I'm good Michiru-mama. Stop worrying about me, I'm old enough. Just enjoy yourself, okay?"

"Okay." I answered. I'm so proud of Hotaru. How much she's grown; from being a fragile kid to a smart young lady. I stayed and chat with the inners for a while.

-0-

The organizers plan a little game. A game where they would turn off all of the lights and a person needs to find a partner to dance with for a whole song. Of course, they wouldn't know who that person is cause it's dark. The organizers use it as a get to know other charity attendee's kind of thing.

The hosts of the night explain the rules to the people. Most people were ecstatic, some were scared and a few just didn't really care.

Michiru was standing by the inners on the dance floor. She was forced by the inners' puppy dog eyes to join the game. They were happily chatting away when the lights turns off. Some people screamed out of excitement.

Michiru felt a tap on her shoulder. She turns around but still couldn't see the person. Her eyes are still trying to adjust to the darkness. As her eyes adjust, she sees a silhouette of a tall person wearing a mask. She hears of someone clearing their throat.

"Can I have this dance?" a husky voice asked her. She knows this voice but who?

"Ahm…Sure."

Then a hand on her waist brings her close to a body, she let her left hand rest on the other's shoulder and someone grabs her right hand, holding it softly. Electricity. When their hands touched together for the first time that's what Michiru felt. _Does she feel it too? Or was it just me?_Michiru thought. _Her hand is warm and somehow they fit perfectly with my hand. I don't let anyone touch me but I let this person. Why? _She notices something that broke her train of thought._ Why is she shaking? Is she ok? _The music started playing.

_You give your hand to me_

_Then you say hello  
I can hardly speak  
My heart is beating so  
And anyone can tell  
You think you know me well  
But you don't know me_

"Are you ok?" voicing her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How about you? Are you ok? The voice asked.

"Yeah, I'm good but I feel like I know you. Do I know you?" she asks.

"What do you think?" the voice answers.

_No, you don't know the one_  
_Who dreams of you at night_  
_And longs to kiss your lips_  
_And longs to hold you tight_  
_Oh I'm just a friend_  
_That's all I've ever been_  
_'Cause you don't know me_

"I think I know you but I just can't remember. Maybe, if I see your face I'll remember."

A strained laugh was all she got as the reply.

_I never knew  
The art of making love  
Though my heart aches  
With love for you  
Afraid and shy  
I've let my chance to go by  
The chance that you might  
Love me, too_

"Are you happy with your life?" the voice asks

"I'm quite fine with my life, I wouldn't say happy but I'm trying to be." Michiru didn't know why she felt the need to answer the question truthfully, but she did.

"Good." Was the curt reply.

_You give your hand to me  
And then you say good-bye  
I watch you walk away  
Beside the lucky guy  
You'll never never know  
The one who loves you so  
Well, you don't know me_

"I'm sorry about this but I kind of need to get going." The owner of the voice let go of her.

"Wait. Who are you?" she asks before the person gets too far.

"Whoever you want me to be. Thanks for the dance, Kaioh-san."

_You give your hand to me, baby  
Then you say good-bye  
I watch you walk away  
Beside the lucky guy  
No, no, you'll never ever know  
The one who loves you so  
Well, you don't know me_

The lights turn back on. The hosts thanks everyone who participated and wished them all a good night. Michiru stay rooted on her place where the person left her. The only thought running through her mind is _that person knows who I am. Who are you?_

* * *

Author's Note: Still don't own anything. Oh wait, probably Harima Somaki but I don't want him.

Harima Somaki: Whaaat? My own creator hates me?

Just kidding. Haha. I'll make myself like you (someday or never). HAHA.

This version is still a BETA version so, I MIGHT still edit this if

a) I have time and life doesn't get in the way and

b) if I overcome my laziness. Haha.

The song is "You Don't Know Me" by Michael Buble. It's a great song.

Thanks for the reviews peaprince, Keeper Aki & James Birdsong

InChemistryWeTrust: Let's see if your guesses are right. ;) Is that a threat? HAHA. Just kidding. I'll try to make it a happy ending. TRY being the key word. :P

Reviews, comments, suggestions & violent reactions are much appreciated. :D

Thanks for reading. :)


	4. For The First Time

Chapter 3

Michiru didn't know how long she has been standing in middle of the dance floor. She also didn't know how long has Harima trying to talk to her. He's trying to say something but she couldn't make out the words.

"…okay?"

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I said are you okay? I have been trying to get your attention for almost 5 minutes." Harima said with concern and a hint of annoyance.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine just a feeling a bit light headed." Michiru sighs.

"Oh good, cause I want you to meet someone. Michiru, this is my dad, Akai Somaki. Dad, this is Michiru."

"Nice to finally meet you, Michiru. I heard many things about you." Akai Somaki, an old man in his sixties and the owner of the Somaki Corporation. He's wearing a Suit with a black mask and his white hair slick to the back.

"Likewise, Somaki-san and all good things I hope."

"Oh, please call me Akai or Otou-san because we're practically family, right Harima?" he winked at his son.

"I cannot believe my son is dating a lady like you. A young lady who is not only a wonderful artist but also a violin prodigy. How wonderful is that?" he continues boastfully.

"She's also an amazing swimmer! She's an all in one package, don't you think?" Harima beams proudly.

"Gentlemen, enough about me. How are you, Somaki-san?" Michiru interjected.

"A fine young lady indeed. Polite. Talented. Beautiful. Smart. Another prodigy in the family. Nice job, Harima" the old man declared.

"Otou-san please don't scare her away. She is quite the catch, isn't she?" Harima smugly replied.

"Don't be too slow Harima. She's one of a kind and she will be an incredible part of our family." Akai advises his son.

"I know, Otou-san."

"Do I hear wedding bells in the near future? I want to see my grandchildren before I die." Akai laughs.

"I can't hear anything from where I'm standing." Michiru stated, slightly irritated.

The father and son felt the tension in the air. Michiru, being treated like a trophy, displeases her. She is a person. She is not an object or a prize to be showed off. She feels like they only like her because of her skills and not for who she was a person and that infuriated her. They also speak like she's not there, however she is there, listening to every word. She decides to excuse herself from the father and son duo.

"If you will excuse me, I have to look for my friend. Pleasure meeting you Somaki-san." Michiru walks off before either replied.

-0-

Michiru takes a stroll outside. Trying to get some fresh air to clear her mind from all the confusion and frustrations she has. _Who was her mysterious birthday singer? Who was the woman she was dancing with? Yes, she was a woman based from the shape of her body. Who was she and why does she know me? So many questions and adding to the pile is Harima. I don't even know why I agreed to go out with him. Oh wait, its cause of his green eyes. It reminds me of something. I should really end things with him before anything happens. My head hurts. I need to talk to Sets._

As she was going back inside, she sees figures hiding in the corner of the garden. Outlines of two shadows, arguing about something. Silently, she walked towards the figures and hid behind a tree. She listened to the conversation.

"…Don't know what to do." A husky voice said. Michiru made out, from the voice and the body's shape, that it was the woman she was just dancing with.

"You know what you must do." answered by the other voice which she recognize as the person she was looking for. Setsuna.

"Why are you so stubborn?!" Setsuna continues.

"Why can't you understand that it's for the best?!" was the response.

Michiru didn't know why she was listening to the conversation and why she was hiding. Somehow, she was afraid that she might scare the two people talking if she comes up and talk to them.

"Just remember that she misses you and we all miss you." Setsuna sighs.

"Misses me? They don't even know me." the other voice laughs scornfully.

Michiru is conflicted: to stay and listen or to just walk away. Feeling guilty for eavesdropping, her inner conscience wins against her curiosity. She slowly back away and walk towards the door. Her little walk turned out to bring more turmoil in her mind. _Why is Setsuna talking to that woman? Does she know her? I need to talk to her as soon as possible._

"My head is starting to ache." Michiru grunted to herself, as she walked back inside.

-0-

"Michiru-mama! Are you alright?" Her big eyes looking at Michiru with concern.

"Yes Hotaru, I'm fine. Thank you for asking. How are you enjoying tonight?"

"The food was good but there's not really much to do here." Hotaru replied boredly.

Michiru looked around the place and finds it half empty. Probably people got bored and went out as well. As she was looking around, she spotted the inners on the dancefloor, enjoying themselves.

"How come you're not dancing with them?" Michiru curiously asks, pointing to the inners.

"I'm tired and my feet are sore." Hotaru whined.

"Would you like to go home then?" Michiru asks, hoping that Hotaru would say yes because she wants to go home as well.

"If it's alright with you, Michiru-mama, and Setsuna-mama. I don't want you to keep from enjoying the night." Hotaru shyly admitted.

"Of course, it's alright. You should have told me sooner and I think Setsuna-mama wouldn't mind. Let me just go grab her. Okay?" Michiru smiled because her daughter is growing up to be a kind and considerate person. I'm so proud of her. She also felt the relief and a twinge of guilt for using her daughter as an excuse to leave.

"Okay. I'll stay here and wait for you. Thank you, Michiru-mama." Hotaru said as Michiru kissed her forehead and go find Setsuna.

-0-

Michiru went to look at the gardens again, hoping to find Setsuna. Alas, Setsuna wasn't there anymore. When she was about to leave, a hand grabbed her wrist and twisted her around. She was face to face with Harima, who looks enraged and irritated. She was shocked and can't get her mouth to talk. Then, she realized that Harima was talking.

"Why would you do that?!" he spat at her.

"What?! So, now you're not going talk to me?!" he continues, not getting an answer from Michiru.

"How dare you embarrass me in front of my dad?!"

"I did not do anything!" Michiru finding her voice, yelled back and pulled her wrist from his grip.

"You were rude and you could not even talk to him for even five minutes! Freaking five minutes! You just left!" Harima shouted.

"You want to talk about being rude? How about how you and your dad talked about me? It was like I wasn't even there." Michiru, tired of all the stressful thinking, decided that she had enough.

"We were just complimenting you. Wasn't that enough for you?"

"Complimenting?! You were talking about me like I was an object; a trophy to be flaunted. I thought I know you. I thought you were different but it turns out you are like the rest. You use people for your own selfish reasons. We are finished, Harima. Goodbye."

Michiru tried to walk away but Harima tightly grasped her two wrists, putting it above her head, and pushed her against a wall. She was stuck between the wall and a furious Harima. She tried to escape but she can't. His grip is just too strong.

"Let me go!" Michiru screamed.

"You think that you can get away from me that easily?! I don't think so."

Michiru starts trashing but to no effect. She's still trapped by a mad man.

"Don't fight it, Michiru. I know you'll enjoy this as much as I do." Harima maniacally laughs.

"I said let me…" Michiru tried screaming again but a finger blocks her mouth.

"You're just so damn beautiful." Harima starts touching Michiru's face.

He was leaning in to kiss Michiru when a hand grabbed his hair and smashed his face to the wall. He released his gripped on Michiru. Michiru slowly fell to her knees. The owner of the hand keeps smashing Harima's face to the wall. Harima, luckily, found the strength to escape from the hold, losing some of his hair in the process. He turned around and tried to stand upright to scare off his opponent.

"Who do you think you are?! Do you even know who I am?" Harima bellowed. His face was all bloodied up and his nose sticking out at a weird angle.

"The better question is who do you think you are?!" Michiru's savior screamed as she tackled Harima and they both fell on the ground. The rescuer on top and she keeps punching Harima. Left hook. Right hook.

"YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU! IF YOU LAY ONE HAND ON MICHIRU AGAIN, I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU WITH MY HANDS! DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND?!"

"DO" Right hook.

"YOU" Left hook.

"FUCKING" Right hook.

"UNDERSTAND?!" Right hook. Left hook.

"Haruka! Stop it! You're going to kill him." Setsuna appears behind Haruka and lays her hand on Haruka's shoulder. Haruka continues on pummeling Harima's face. As she was about to land another blow, a hand grabbed her own blood-stained hand and pulled her away from the unconscious and all battered faced Harima.

"That is the plan." Haruka muttered, still shaking with rage.

Setsuna walks to Michiru and reassured her that everything is fine now. Michiru's just staring on the ground. She didn't even know she was crying until she saw droplets fell to the ground. She looked up and she sees Setsuna with a soothing smile and she embraced her best friend.

"I thought…I didn't…"

"It's okay. Everything's going to be okay. I'm here. We're here, Michiru." Setsuna says calmly.

After a few minutes, Michiru releases her bestfriend. She was thankful that they got there in time cause she wouldn't know what would happen if they didn't.

"Thank you, Sets. I know I could always count on you. " Michiru smiles to Setsuna

"Don't thank me. Thank her." Setsuna smiles back while pointing to the person behind her.

Michiru, wanting to express her gratitude, turned to her savior. Standing before her is a woman in a suit and tie and her short blond hair dancing in the wind. My hearts starts to beat wildly in my chest. _What's happening?_ She's still wearing her silver and gold mask, but you can still see her stunning features. _She's beautiful. _She probably felt someone is staring at her and she looks right at me. Gorgeous Green eyes stared back at me. Green eyes that are full of emotion. _Those green eyes..._ Then everything went black.

-X-

I saw her. I saw her today. Even though, it's just a glimpse of her. It makes me happy. I feel happy. Is it my fault that she looks tired, miserable and alone? I want to help. I'm supposed to help her but I don't know how. She looks so strong and tough but I know inside she's vulnerable and fragile. I don't know what to do. I feel so helpless. I wish I was powerful enough to help her. To bring her back home.

* * *

Disclaimer: I still don't own Sailor Moon and the most of the characters.

Author's Note: So yeah, sorry for the late upload. Been a bit busy. I'm a bit sad cause one of the characters in one of my fandoms died. I'm finding it hard to accept it. I'm pathetic, I know. Yes, I am in a lot of fandom. Haha. Sorry for ranting a bit.

Enough about me. How are you, guys? How are you finding the story so far? Like it? hate it?

On the same note, I do try to make the chapters longer but I'm finding it quite a challenge. I'll keep on trying to keep it longer (That's what he said. HAHA.)

Thank you for the comments, follows and favorite. They are all appreciated and it makes me ecstatic to see them. :D

InChemistryWeTrust: I'm trying to make it longer but I'm failing so far. Well, Haruka's just being Haruka. Happy ending? Define a happy ending? Haha.

James Birdsong: Thank you.

Keeper Aki: I know, it's such a sad song. Every time, I hear that song it reminds me of Haruka, I don't even know why. So, I decided to put it in this story. If you warped into the story and you open the lights, what if it's not Haruka you see. What will you do? Haha.

Graceling42: Questions. Questions. That is my plan to keep you coming back for more. [insert evil laugh] You'll know soon. I just don't know when soon is. Haha. Thank you.

Jack316: You found my weakness. Well, I have lots of them. Haha. Yeah, not really good with those fragments. Thanks for the correction. Appreciate it.

Miss Moon Rose: Thank you. I try to update as soon as I can. :)

Madeline1246: Thank you.

Reviews, comments, suggestions & violent reactions are much appreciated.

Thanks for reading. :)


	5. Dreaming With A Broken Heart

Chapter 4

_Why is it so dark? I can't see anything. I feel like I'm floating. Floating into nothingness._ _What happened?_ And then I remembered everything. _Gardens. Him. Green then black. _I feel my body stiffened and I jolted up. I quickly opened my eyes which turns out is not a wise move. I was momentarily blinded and everything was a blur. I try squinting but to no avail. After a few minutes, my eyesight gets better. All I see is white. I'm in a hospital room. I was alone. Judging from the sunlight from the window it's probably past noon. I tried to get up but the nauseating feeling overpowered, so I lay down again. _What happened?_

I hear the door gently being open and I see Setsuna.

"You're awake." She stated

"Obviously." I retorted.

"Nice to see you being yourself again. How are you feeling?" She rolls her eyes and asks me seriously.

"I'm fine. A little rattled but I'm fine. I've been in worst situation, haven't I?" She just stared at me. Probably checking out if I'm lying or not but I just shrugged at her.

"What happened? Why am I in a hospital? What time is it?" the questions keep gushing out of me.

"Whoa. One at a time. You passed out so, we decided to bring you to the hospital to make sure that you're ok and that you're well taken care off. And it's 11 in the morning."

"I've been sleeping for 10 hours?"

"10? Try like 30."

"What?"

"You've been sleeping for more than a day. I was quite worried but then I heard you snore so, I just let you sleep." She smirks at me.

"Shut up. I don't snore."

"What happened to _him_?" I continued. I can't even say his name right now. Setsuna's smirk turns into disgust and anger.

"_He _is in a hospital. In a different one that is. Yoko-san is waiting for you to feel better and you will talk about what you want to do with him. Don't worry about it and focus on healing. Ok?"

"Ok." I tried to think what I want to do to him but my head is killing me. Setsuna is right. I need rest. I tried closing my eyes and just try relaxing. I easily fell into unconsciousness.

-0-

I see yellow and green swirling around until it made a shape. A human head. Yellow. No. Blonde hair and green eyes looking at me with longing, love and desire in them. It's still all a big blur. I can't see this person's face but those eyes are so captivating that I cannot look away. I've seen those pair of eyes before. Where? The images start to fade as I hear voices. I gradually open my eyes and see that the inner senshis are here, even Mamoru.

"Michiru, how are you feeling?" Mamoru asks as he reads my records.

"I'm feeling fine after all the sleep I've been getting."

"That's good. I can discharge you later this afternoon. Will that be ok with you?"

"Yes, that would be wonderful." I smiled at him. I feel so caged here and I miss my bed.

"Michiru-san." I hear Rei called me and I looked at them. They look embarrassed and guilt-ridden.

"We're so sorry. We didn't see you and we were too late to help. We should have been there." Amy says as she looks down. They can't even look at me. How can this be any of their fault?

"We were supposed to be there and save you and kick Harima's butt." I winced at his name as Makoto said it.

"We're really sorry, Michiru." Minako sincerely apologized. I look at every one of them and then I noticed Usagi just staring at me with tears in her eyes. She shakily walks to my bed and holds my hand. It breaks my heart to see her and them like this. I squeezed her hand to show her that everything's alright.

"It's ok. I'm fine. You don't have to be sorry. It's not your fault. Nothing seriously happened. Don't be so gloom in my hospital room. Or I'll kick every one of you out." I playfully threatened them to lighten the mood a bit. That seemed to do the trick as they all smiled back.

-0-

"Asuza-san, I'm alright now. You don't have to fuss over me." Michiru tries to assure her manager.

"If you say so." Asuza Yoko disbelievingly replied.

"So, what happened to _him_?" Michiru asks.

"That _bastard _is still in the hospital. He's really beaten up. I can't even recognize him. I think his face might have been deformed. He really did a number on him but he practically deserved it."

"He?" Michiru curiously asks.

"Yes, he. The one who saved you. The tall, blonde guy that I think is Meioh-san's friend because they call each other on a first name basis. He broke Somaki-san's face. It's ok. It's probably the shock, that's why you don't remember him. Are you sure that you're alright now?" Asuza-san looks at Michuri with concern.

"Yes, I'm alright. Just thinking that's all." Michiru says as she takes a sip from her cup of tea. She looks around the cafe and sees that they're the only one inside the shop. She looks at the window. She sees people on their phones passing by and a group of high school girls laughing with each other.

_"Sets, who was that person that was with you when you found me?" Michiru asks Setuna, as Setsuna prepares breakfast for them._

_"A friend. An old friend." Setsuna replies._

_Michiru was about to ask something else but Hotaru came bounding through the kitchen door._

_The topic never came up again._

"What do you want to do with him?" Asuza broke Michiru's thoughts.

"Just let him be, I guess. I don't want any scandal and I think he already learned his lesson. Don't you think?"

"I think that maybe the best course for now but if you decide that you want to file a lawsuit against him, I'll back you up with that as well." Asuza says softly

"I don't think there's a need for any lawsuit but thank you, Asuza-san. You're not only a good manager but also an amazing friend." Michiru smiled at her manager.

"Well, that is my job." She winks at Michiru and laughs.

"Oh yeah, I want to give you something and I want you to listen to it. Here." Asuza takes a CD from her bag and hands it to Michiru.

"What's this?" Michiru looks at the album. The cover was a picture of a sunset over the ocean. It looks like an ordinary album.

"Well, that is a very controversial record. Apparently, the artist behind the songs in that album is still unknown to the public. Nobody knows who wrote those compositions. I don't know if the composer is shy or if it's a publicity stunt to get people to buy that album. They are Piano compositions, some have lyrics and some don't. They are actually pretty good. And maybe, you know who might these mysterious star is."

"I'll listen to it…" Michiru trailed on as strands of blonde hair caught her attention.

"I need to go. Just call me, if anything happens. See you, Asuza-san." Michiru got up, took her violin case and left before Asuza can reply.

"I wish she can find what she's looking for." Asuza sighs to herself as takes a sipped of her tea.

-0-

"Usagi-chan, what are you doing all alone?" Michiru asks as she caught up with Usagi. They started walking side by side

"Oh. Just walking around, window shopping, while waiting for Mamo-chan. We're going on a date. How are you, Michiru?" Usagi smiles at Michiru.

"I'm alright. Thanks to Setsuna and her friend that is."

"Friend?" Usagi stops and Michiru notices this and looks back at her friend.

"Yeah, friend. An old friend. That's what Setsuna told me." Michiru nodded.

Usagi muttered something under her breath that Michiru didn't catch. Usagi's mood is one like a child opening a present on Christmas morning. Michiru is completely confused by Usagi's reaction. _Why does she look so happy?_

"Do you know her by any chance?" she asks.

"You could say that. Oh, I have to meet Mamo-chan now. See you, Michiru." Usagi runs off before Michiru can say or ask anything. Leaving Michiru confused and frustrated.

-0-

I take a walk in the park to somehow clear of my head. I see children running around. Playing in the sand pit; building castles and digging holes. Parents watching their children with so much adoration and contentment- like how I see Hotaru. People jogging, walking their dogs and couples just walking; people who are just going on with their lives. I walk into the part of the park with a small stage. I take a sit in the first row facing the stage. I look at the stage and for some reason, I remember lemon. Lemon? Why lemon? Such a random thought. Suddenly, I have the sudden urge to play. I take my violin out of its case and walked into stage. I close my eyes and let the music play. Sometimes, I don't even have to think to play. It comes naturally. My thoughts start pouring out.

_Why does it seem that they are hiding some things from me? Aren't we a family? Sigh. I will understand Sestuna that it's her job to know things but even Usagi might know something. I am so confused. The loneliness and emptiness I am feeling is just making me feel worse. Is this how I always feel? I can't remember how I used to feel before the accident. I remember memories but not emotions. But I know I was content and happy. But what happened? What changed? Just because I got into a freaking accident that I felt everything changed and it made me a lonelier person?_

A gust of wind breaks my train of thoughts. It engulfs me and comforts me. I can feel it saying to me that _everything's going to be alright. You will be alright._ One last whoosh and it's gone. I stopped playing. I don't know if it's me playing or it's because of the wind but somehow I feel better. As I return, my violin to its case. I see a handkerchief near it. It's not mine, whose is it? And then, I realized that while playing that tears were falling out of my eyes. I didn't even know that I cried. I picked up the handkerchief.

_Whoever you are, thank you._

-0-

"Michiru-mama!" Hotaru runs towards Michiru and gives her a hug.

"How's school?" Michiru replies as she hugs back.

"Got an A on my exam." Hotaru beams proudly.

"What's new?" Michiru answers, pretending not to care.

"Mou." Hotaru puffs.

"Of course, I'm so proud of you. You're such a brilliant young lady. Want to get some hot chocolate?" Michiru asks as she kisses Hotaru's cheek.

"Yes, please. It's quite chilly today." Hotaru eagerly answers.

"Come on. We can walk to the shop around the corner." Michiru holds out her hand for Hotaru to hold and she accepts is readily.

They enter the coffee shop and sits right by the street window.

"What can I get for you, ladies?" the waitress asked them

"I would like a hot chocolate, please?" Hotaru asks politely.

"You're such a polite young girl. If you like, I can put cream and marshmallow on top?" the waitress winks at Hotaru.

"Yes, please. Thank you."

"Can I have an Earl Grey tea, please?"

"Of course." The waitress left with their orders.

"Where's Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru asks.

"She's probably at the hospital." Michiru answered, remembering that Setsuna is now a Neurologist.

"She's been there a lot these days." Hotaru murmured more to herself than to Michiru.

"Yeah, probably doing something important to help the world." Michiru says jokingly.

"Yeah…" Hotaru trailed on as she looks through the window. People walking pass by, busy with their own lives. Something caught Hotaru's eyes. Short blonde hair. She stands up so suddenly that it surprises Michiru.

"Hotaru? Are you alright?" Michiru is worried.

"Yeah, I'll be back. I just saw someone I know." Hotaru bolts out the coffee shop.

Michiru is concerned. She has never seen Hotaru like that, so she decided to follow her. She paid for the drinks that they never had the chance to enjoy and walked out of the shop. She runs to the direction Hotaru run off to. She runs as fast as she can. She was scared and frantic. As she caught up with Hotaru. Michiru saw Hotaru in the arms of someone. Someone with short blonde hair is twirling her daughter around. Someone so familiar. And from the look of happiness in Hotaru's face, someone she knows.

* * *

Author's Note: I don't own Sailor Moon...blah blah blah...the usual.

This is the longest I can do for a chapter. Whooo. That was hard work. How do people do this? Haha. There's too many things happening. I really need to pay attention to details. -_-

I can't really not write a chapter without...you know who. It's just not right, yeah? Haha.

Oh yeah, I have a question: Who do you think is the last point view on Chapter 4? I'm just curious.

For the 2 guests who reviewed chapter 4: Thank you. Appreciate it. :)

I need ideas people. I need your opinions and thoughts. I will be ecstatic if you put in suggestions. Yeah, I'm that easy to please. Haha.

Reviews, comments, suggestions & violent reactions are much appreciated.

Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
